Double the Trouble
by KELJEB
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Joey, Marik, Ishizu, Seto, and Mokuba get caught in a freak accident, and get cloned? And Where did the Millenium items go? crummy description, but it's better than it sounds! please review!
1. How it all Began

How It All Began

It was a typical afternoon in the town of Domino. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou were racing their bikes home from school. Joey had gotten detention in all of his classes and Yugi had kindly waited for him. Now they were late getting home.

Meanwhile, crossing the street about a half a mile ahead, were Merrik and Ishizu Ishtar. They were unconcernedly chatting about which toppings they wanted on their pizzas. Seto Kaiba had been driving towards the traffic light with Mokuba in the passenger seat and the latest high-tech Kaiba Corp invention in the back. He had almost gotten to the street where Merrik and Ishizu were crossing when he got a flat tire and had to pull over to the side of the road. Seto got out of his car to try and change the tire. Seeing his trouble, Merrik and Ishizu ran over to help.

Joey and Yugi were approaching at top speed when Yugi's bike hit a rut in the road and slammed into Joey. Joey, his bike, and Yugi all went flying into the side of Seto's car. Upon impact, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle shattered, releasing a bright beam of light, which hit the machine in the back of the car. Merrik and Ishizu's millennium items began to glow also, and the machine started vibrating crazily.

They were all blinded from the light, heard a loud BOOM, and blacked out.

Confusing Clues 

Yugi woke up the next morning tucked into his bed.

"Gee, what a weird dream," he muttered, rubbing his head.

Looking out the window, Yugi felt that something was missing, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked at his clock, and wondered why Yami hadn't woken him up already. Wait a minute. Where was Yami?

Sitting up straight in bed, he felt around for his Millennium Puzzle, and gasped. It was gone! Yugi decided to go ask Joey if he had seen the puzzle.

Joey woke up outside the door to his apartment. Since he was always losing his keys, Joey was quite familiar with picking the lock to his own apartment. Merely assuming that he had fallen asleep outside again, Joey walked into his room.

"Man, that sure was a crazy dream," he mumbled sleepily, and picked up the phone to order a pizza.

Meanwhile, at the Ishtar residence, Ishizu was running frantically around in her room trying to find her Millennium Necklace. In the kitchen, Merrik was eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He yelled down the hall, "relax, sis. It's got to be somewhere."

"Hey! You'd be concerned if your item was missing! By the way, where is your rod? I haven't seen it yet this morning," Ishizu yelled back

" It's under my pillow, where it always is!" he yelled back

" How can you sleep with that thing under your pillow?" she cried.

"You know how big my pillow is!" he yelled back.

Oh well, he thought, may as well go and get my rod anyway. He got up from the table and went into his room. He looked under his pillow, but he could not see his rod.

"What?! Where could it be?!" he yelled.

At the Kaiba residence, Seto was awoken by Mokuba bouncing on his bed.

"Mokuba? What are you doing? Why are you are you bouncing on my bed?" Seto groggily asked.

" But Seto, its time to wake up," he said cheerily.

"Its only eight o' clock, Mokuba. I need to get my sleep on Saturdays," Seto replied.

"But I want to go to Kaiba Land!" Mokuba complained.

"Uh, Mokuba? Kaiba Land is in the backyard. You can go there anytime you want. How many times do I have to tell you that!" Seto grumbled.

The door suddenly opened, and barely believing his eyes, Seto saw another Mokuba.

"Seto!" he yelled, "That's not me! I'm me! You've got to believe me!"

"What?!" Seto cried out, "I must still be dreaming!"

"No, you're not dreaming! There's two of me!" the Mokuba by the door yelled.

Seto looked between the two Mokubas, but couldn't tell which one was real.

The door opened again, and Seto almost fainted with shock.

"Okay! First there's two Mokubas, and now there's two of me?!" He cried. For standing in the doorway, was another Seto.

The Mokuba on the bed ran over to the Seto in the doorway and said, "Good morning, big brother!"


	2. Food Problems

Food Problems 

Back at Joey's apartment, he heard a knock on the door.

"Oooh! The pizza's here!" Joey exclaimed. He went to answer the door, and there was the pizza guy, holding the pizza. For some reason, he looked strangely familiar to Joey. Was it the hair? Naw. The glasses? Naw. The pizza? Yah, that must be it. He dug into his pocket for money for the pizza. All of a sudden, he saw the pizza box flying towards his head, and everything went dark.

Back to the Ishtar residence. Merrik ran back into the kitchen, grabbed his bowl of Cocoa Puffs, and threw it against the wall in frustration. Ishizu walked into the room and stared at Merrik with an odd look on her face and asked, "Do you always act like this?" Merrik turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What do mean? You live with me and still don't know how I act?!" he asked.

"Uh... I'm just still a little tired," she mumbled.

"Well, you didn't seem tired when you were running around your room trying to find your Millennium Necklace," he retorted.

"What?! It's missing?! You never told me that!" she yelled.

Merrik slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I thought you were the older sibling here! Anyway, you're the one who told me it was missing!" he yelled back.

Meanwhile, in Ishizu's room, Ishizu was having a conversation with her brother.

"Was it under your pillow?' she asked.

"Was what under my pillow?" Merrik asked.

Ishizu struck her hand to her forehead.

"Your Millennium Rod, you fool!" she exclaimed.

"Now you tell me. I'm not sure. I'll go check," he replied.

Joey came around in his closet. He was bound and gagged.

'Gee. That's some violent pizza guy. I just wanted a pizza'

Outside his apartment door, Yugi walked up and rang the doorbell. He heard unusually loud music.

"JOEY! OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled.

The music stopped. Joey opened the door. "Oh, sorry dude."

Yugi walked in, "since when did you call me 'dude'?"

"Well, what's your real name? I don't know you, do I?"

"Joey," Yugi asked hesitantly, "are you feeling okay? Or is this some type of insane joke?"

"ummm... sorry dude. I guess I'm still tired." Was the pathetic excuse.

Yugi noticed a thumping coming from the closet. "Joey... what's in your closet?" he asked slowly and innocently stepped forward.

"Ummmm... it's my dog."

Yugi took another step towards the closet, "Joey, you don't have a dog."

"I... uh...got it last night?!?"

"Does the landlord let you keep dogs?" Yugi asked, then stared up at Joey's face.

He gasped. A ferocious glare was upon the features of his friend.

Joey had never looked like that before.

"Hey. I think that you should just get out of here NOW. Go back to wherever you came from," Joey snarled. He started walking purposely towards Yugi.

Yugi took two steps back in shock. At that moment, the closet door burst open. He couldn't believe his eyes.

At the Turtle Shop, Solomon Motou walked purposefully loud towards Yugi's room.

"YUGI! Get up! You never sleep this late," Granpappy yelled. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was an item that looked suspiciously like a can of Yugi's hair gel hurtling towards him.


End file.
